legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grayninja/New World
"A long time ago before the civilization of the world was created, there were two brothers blessed with extraordinary powers: Monai and Nomani. With them, they created a whole universe, and different dimensions to keep them stable. All was peaceful for the moment, but the brothers soon fought over all the power the other one had. And so, they split into two factions of Life and Death, each one creating soldiers to go to war. Life created the Thorns, people with incredible weapons capable to cause Earthquakes, Hurricanes, and Thunderstorms. Death feasted on living shadow, drawing dark creatures, the Nocturns, out of them to incinerate the Thorns with the burn of fire and the chills of ice. The Thorns were defeated in the battle, and the remaining ones put to death. The last Thorn, the leader of them all, was being led to his execution, right during the time of the two brother's one-on-one confrontation. Monai asked for forgiveness for his greed, and wanted the war to the end. Nomani said nothing, as his heart was consumed by the shadows he created. The only way the battle could end was if Monai were to sacrifice his power to trap Nomani in the barrier between dimensions. And so he did it. Monai forced all his power out of him to trap Nomani in the barrier, while Nomani made his final move as well. Nomani transfigurated Monai into a rooted tree, unable to leave his spot on the ground, while he was trapped in the barrier. In the clash of power, many kinds of creatures were created in the clash, and lived among the land of Earth. The land was with peace, but Nomani's Nocturn Army would return one day, as the barrier could be escaped if the very thing the two brothers were created with, were to be accessed: the Book of Life. Monai had guarded the Book of Life within him to protect it from his brother, but now as a tree he would be more vulnerable then anything in the world." "On his knees and embedded with chains, the commander of the Thorns was blown by the immense power in front of him. In his state of shock, he was at a memory-loss, and in his confusion he died at the Nocturn-free world. His spirit was lifted, and his body faded into the ground, only to be raised once again. 100,000 years after the battle, a student of the martial arts read an ancient scroll of the battle that took place during the time of the creation, and of the Thorn that died after his executioners were defeated. The man was of ancient royalty, living in a torn future because of the Nocturn's eventual return. In response the student fled with the scroll, back 50,000 years before the time of the incident. The student had with him a friend in which they could raise the Thorn, and togther they could enter the dimensional barrier and get rid of Nomani once and for all, and free Monai from his imprisonment in the Earth. Reader of this tale: we ask you to come and help us defeat the dark lord and save the good-willed creator. Help us three leaders journey across many lands, worlds, and dimensions, defeating the dark Nocturns that control them. We ask for your help... give us your strength!" This is my new project: The Ancient Scroll. It's sort of like Lego Universe + Minecraft + Skyrim + World of Warcraft. It's a MMOG I'm starting, but I'm using a different program to make it, so I have to learn a different programming. But, maybe you would like to join in a project with me? I'm currently looking for ideas to have us all work on a game together at the same time, spread across different states. Anyone on this Wiki database have some ideas? Category:Blog posts